Cuando se espera al amor
by Verenillagirl
Summary: A veces el verdadero amor tiene que pasar por la distancia para probar que es real.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridos lectores, aquí les dejó un two-shot ven que falta una palabra es que fanfiction me come las palabras, perdón por eso . Disfruten de la lectura.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertence, le pertenece a sus dueños.**

* * *

El astro rey se asomaba lentamente por el horizonte, dejando visible pequeños rayos de una mañana acompañada de nubes y el viento iba y venía .Era un gran día, en especial para Ash Ketchum que junto con su Pikachu se dirigían hacia ciudad celeste para visitar a su querida amiga: Misty, la chica pelirroja que le había robado el corazón a lo largo de su viaje pokémon, que en un principio al ser muy niño era muy denso para entenderlo,pero así era. Lo único que quería era verla, abrazarla y contarle sus logros,pero tambíen quería contarle algo más.

Ya era la hora, estaba al frente del gran a punto de entrar, mas le habló a su pokemón:

—Bien Pikachu, ahora veremos a Misty, ¿No estás emocionado?

—Pikapika chupi

Así ambos entraron al gimnasio de ciudad Celeste,caminaron hasta llegar a las gradas y se encontraron con una bella escena.

Misty estaba alimentando a lentamente sus pokepuffs del recipiente y se lo entregaba, mientras que este lo aceptaba gustoso.

—Buen chico—Dijo una Misty feliz por que alfin pudo dominar a su Gyrados, tenía que recordar que el día en que Gyrados fue liberado no fue el mejor día de su vida, todo lo contrario, le dio un gran dolor de cabeza tratar de calmar a su pokémon, sin embargo, lo logró y se sentía bastante orgullosa de su logro.

—Bonita escena, Misty—

Esa voz, no…no podía ser él ¿o sí?.Misty rápidamente se dio vuelta y de sus labios se escapó un "Ash, estás aquí".Corrió a sus brazos, como alma que lleva el diablo y le dio un gran abrazo. El chico no pensó dos veces y correspondió a aquel gesto.

—Te extrañé tanto—expresó Ash sintiendo un mar de sensaciones con ese abrazo, ya había admitido sus sentimientos por la pelirroja y tenerla entre sus brazos era un privilegio. Además, no quería que terminara el momento.

—Y yo a ti. Al fin te dignas a aparecer pensé que te habías olvidado de mí. Felicitaciones por haber ganado la liga Kalos—Respondió una azorada Misty que disfrutaba del abrazo tanto o más que él , el abrazo se había prolongado más de lo debido así que lentamente se separaron quedando en una distancia peligrosa. Él respondió con un profundo"gracias" y pikachu se abalanzó a los brazos de la chica.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Preguntó un chico de cabello castaño y parado, algo celoso.

—Gary yo…no es lo que piensas—contestó Misty separándose abruptamente del chico.Él que no sabía el porque de su actuar se extrañó mucho, ya que, ella no tenía que rendirles cuentas a nadie, o por lo menos eso era lo que él creía.

—Ah, eras tú Ash…tanto tiempo sin vernos.

—Lo mismo digo, ¿Qué tal Gary?—replicó extrañado, aun no se iba la sensación de malestar.Y ahora era peor, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Nada nuevo, sólo vengo a buscar a Misty para nuestra cita—declaró orgulloso, aun no podía creer que había logrado que la chica de sus sueños sea alfin su novia.Él pensaba que siempre iba a estar en su corazón el tonto de Ash, pero se equivocó.Sólo esperaba que el no fuera el gran amor de su vida, por que con la llegada del susodicho eso sería un problema, y uno muy grande. Tragó pesado y prosiguió: —¿Cierto Mist?

—sí— respondió mirando hacia el suelo muy apenada.

—¿Me perdí de algo?— cuestionó el joven sintiéndose devastado.

—Gary…Gary es mi…mi… novio—

—¿Qué? — no podía creerlo ni quería creerlo, era imposible —No puede ser, esto es una mentira—prosiguió el muchacho triste y dolido, su corazón estaba partido, ¿ella su novia?, ¿eso podía ser verdad?, ¿enserio?.

—Ash yo renuncié a…a una persona que me hizo mucho daño y acepté a Gary, porque desde que te fuiste siempre ha estado conmigo. — objetó una Misty con un aire melancólico, no quería decirle eso, pero era la verdad la pura y santa verdad.

—Yo…yo ¿Por qué no me esperaste Misty? — susurró Ash esperando que no lo haya oido, pero a la vez si quería que lo hubiese escuchado y de un momento a otro salió corriendo del gimnasio sin mirar para atrás, estaba ofuscado.¿Qué era ese sentimiento?. Corría y corría por las calles de ciudad celeste hasta que chocó con alguien.

—Oh, disculpe no estaba viendo —irrumpió el distraido joven.

—Ash, pero que ocurrió contigo…pareciera como que todos tus tauros te hubieran atropellado. —concluyó el chico de pelo verde.

El susodicho decidió mirar a la persona que estaba frente a él y se encontró con Tracey...le explicó la situación, le había dicho que le afectó de sobremanera el hecho de que ambos fueran novios,el chico peliverde entendiendo lo que él ya sabía le explicó con detalles como fueron sucediendo las cosas hasta que llegó a concretarse el acto. Encontraron una banca y se sentaron.

—Yo no sabía que la perdería

—Ash, aunque no lo creas aún tienes una oportunidad. Estoy seguro que eres el gran amor de la vida de Misty, sólo tienes que recuperar esa chispa.

—Ja y ¿Cómo hago eso doctor corazón? —replicó Ash con un tono de burla al decir "doctor corazón"

—Fácil, invítala a cenar

Ash tardó en responder, eso podía ser una buena cena, una romántica cena en su restaurante favorito.

—Esta bien, eso haré—dijo un Ash con aire victorioso y decidido.—Recuperaré a Misty cueste lo que

cueste, te lo puedo jurar.

—Ese es el Ash de siempre. —El observador pokemon posó sus manos sobre los hombros del maestro pokemon—te dejo mis buenas vibras y buena suerte.

—Gracias Tracey, la necesitaré

Así ,los chicos caminaron hasta el centro pokemón para poder dormir y descansar de los sucesos ocurridos ,en

especial Ash, que aun trataba de asimilar lo sucedido.Él estaba en la cama acostado con su pikachu durmiendo, mientras que Tracey estaba en la habitación de al lado. Pensaba

y pensaba, ¿cómo serían la cosas a partir de ahora?¿cambiarian en algo?¿Misty aceptaría la cena?Eran muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, como no sabía que hacer decidió dormir.Y durmió plácidamente.

Al otro día, era el día de Ash, sin duda alguna.Éste se vistió, despertó a su pikachu, saludó a Tracey, desayunó su comida al igual que su pokemon y partió al gimnasio, sin embargo, este se encontraba cerrado y no podía creerlo . Ahora tendría que hacer tiempo hasta que Misty decidiera abrir . As

í que decidió ir a su ciudad de origen para ir a saludar a su madre y de paso saludar a sus pokemons.

Caminó, caminó, caminó y llegó, no obstante, no esperaba encontrarse con una sopresa . Quien

lo recibió fue nada más y nada menos que Brock.

—Ash campeón, es bueno verte amigo—

—Brock, que sorpresa—Replicó sorprendido, no esperaba encontrarse con el criador en su casa.

—Déjame ver tu trofeo— y este lo sacó de su de oro puro, y tenía forma de caliz.

—Aquí esta, bonito ¿no?

—Felicitaciones— le dio un abrazo a su amigo—Sabía que llegarías lejos Ash, o mejor dicho maestro pokémon.

—Gracias amigo

Pikachu presenciaba todo muy animado lanzaba "pikapi" por doquier . Los

chicos seguían hablando de la vida cuando alguien que salió de la cocina interrumpió.

—Oh, hijo mío, ya estas aquí—

—Sí mamá—se dirigió hacia su madre y la abrazó. —aquí esta el trofeo—tomó posesión del trofeo de las manos de Brock.

—¡Oh!, que bello —lo tomó y lo dejó al lado del trofeo de la liga naranja. —felicitaciones hijo mío.

—Gracias

Delia le preguntó a su hijo si iba a pasar el día en casa y él dijo que sí, Brock y la señora Delia estaban cocinando . En

eso Ash se sentó en el sillón de su casa y suspiró diciendo:

—Ay, ¿por qué Misty tiene novio?

—Así que te enteraste

—Sí, estoy dispuesto a recuperarla, pero aún me cuesta creer que Misty sea su novio y tenía que ser con mi ex rival.

—¿Cómo?,¿ Misty tiene novio y no eres tú? —preguntó una impactada Delia.

—Ay mama, no…no soy yo , pero ya verás pronto será parte de la familia.

—Esa es la actitud Ash, además ustedes se gustaban de niños jajaja. Donde

hubo fuego cenizas quedan, acuérdate.

—¿Qué?

—Ash, Brock tiene razón, reconquí stala . La

comida está lista—

Entonces, los tres comieron su comida hablando de diversos temas . El

maestro pokemon contaba sus anécdotas que había vivido en la región Kalos. Delia

y Brock reían sin parar, las cosas que contabaeran muy chistosas.

—Bueno tengo que hacer una reservación en el restaurante de ciudad celeste, invitaré a Misty a comer, permiso—Ash se levantó y fue por su celular para hacer lo cometido.

—Adelante hijo

Y las horas fueron pasando muy rápido, el joven estaba cada vez más nervioso, pero iba a controlarse, nada podía salir mal.Él y ella eran buenos amigos, a pesar de que ella salía con Gary no lo iba a rechazar, tenía ese presentimiento . Sin

más, ya había llegado la hora de enfrentarse nuevamente a su amor.

—Bueno me voy, deséenme suerte

—No la necesitas, le gustas a Misty.A pesar de que esté con Gary

Ash respondió con un simple "si tú lo dices, te creeré", mientras que Delia le daba sus buenas vibras al igual que Brock.

—Adiós

—Chao

—Nos vemos.

Ash dejó a su pikachu en su casa y se fue deseando en su interior que el gimnasio estuviera abierto. Tenía todo el valor que requería para invitarla él siempre ha sido muy valiente, pero esto era más probable , ya que, al tener novio podría

rechazarlo .

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Caminó un poco más y se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al gimnasio pokemón. Con los nervios a flor de piel, entró al gimnasio. Encontró a Misty al borde de la piscina jugando con sus pokemons, ella reía "_música para mis oidos_" pensó contento.

—Misty…hola

La susodicha se dio vuelta y dijo:

—Ash, hola…yo lo de antes…

—No te preocupes, sólo no podía creerlo es algo difícil de digerir. Pero ya pasó, quiero invitarte a cenar—soltó Ash sin una pisca de nerviosismo, sabía que hablarlo con alguien más le iba a hacer perder el miedo.

—Esta bien, sólo espera iré por mi bolso—informó Misty mientras se paraba a buscar su bolso y se cambiaba de ropa.

—Te estaré esperando —soltó Ash de la nada.

Así, ambos jóvenes se fueron del gimnasio para ir al famoso restaurante y era el favorito de Misty . Ash sabía eso,la conocía tan bien que no dudó en pedir la reservación en ese restaurante. Todo era silencio hasta que Ash dijo:

—Te ves muy hermosa hoy—Se había colocado un vestido strapple color verde agua y Ash un terno negro.

—Gra…gracias Ash

Luego, el silencio incómodo se volvió a apoderar de la situación , así que solo siguieron caminando hasta que llegaran.Y llegaron , el restaurante era grande, tenía aspecto rústico pero se rumoreaba que la comida de allí era muy buena…así que entraron.

—Las damas primero—objetó Ash dándole la pasada primero a Misty.

—Que caballeroso Ash—

Lo que pasaba era que el chico se moría por la chica y quería ser lo más caballeroso posible. Se sentaron en la mesa y conversaron de temas triviales hasta que la comida llegó.

—Está exquisito, ¿cierto Misty?

—Sí Ash, me gusta la comida

—No entiendo como puedes estar con Gary, hay chicos mejores—comentó con un deje de celos.

—¿Ah si?, como quien Ketchum—preguntó la chica ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

—Como yo

Misty impactada casi se atora con la comida y Ash le proporcionó el vaso de champagne más cercano(el de ella).

—¿Estas bien?

—Sí, lo estoy…gracias.¿Solo es que como es eso de que tu eres mejor que Gary?—respondió la líder de gimnasio.

—Fácil, yo te haría más feliz que él, además tu me dijiste que renunciaste a un viejo amor…en una de esas aun estás profundamente enamorada de él—replicó Ash con conocimiento de causa, pues sabía que la chica había estado enamorada de él.

—Yo…yo…wow, ya era hora de que maduraras Ash

—¿Sigues enamorada de él? —cuestionó el joven, aunque sabía la respuesta quería comprobarlo, aunque eso lo haría más tarde.

—Yo…yo…no lo sé…ahora estoy con Gary, pero no estoy enamorada de él.

—Y ¿por qué estas con él?

—Porque él simpre estuvo allí para consolarme con tu partida Ash, me siento en deuda con él .Por eso…por eso lo acepté

—Pero esa no son buenas razones para estar con alguien, Misty

—Lo sé.Pero ¿que más podía hacer?, no sabes como te extrañé Ash…te fuiste y sentí que mi vida perdió sentido. Necesitaba a alguien y Gary apareció dispuesto a sacarte de mi corazón Ash—expresó la chica tomando su tercera copa del trago. Ash quedó sin habla, sólo pudo tomar su tercera copa de la fuerte bebida . Acto seguido, el camarero llegó y preguntó si querían más champagne y ambos dijeron un rotundo _"sí"_.El camarero dejó la botella en la mesa por si querían más.

—Pero no lo consiguió, ¿cierto?

—No—sentenció la chica con vergüenza. Ya que acababa de decir que estaba enamorada de él.

—uff, que alivio. Pensé que te había perdido para siempre Misty—dijo el chico enamorado y aliviado, tomándole la mano.

—No me has perdido, aún puede haber un nosotros

Y eso era lo que necesitaba oir, un perfecto '_nosotros_'.

Ambos seguían bebiendo champaña, no tuvieron cuidado con la cantidad que bebían y ambos se sentían muy felices.

— ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

—yo..no lo sé…

—¿Y si me dices que sí?

—Aun estoy con Gary...Ash, termino con él y puede que después te diga que sí.

—Así me gusta

Los jóvenes salieron del recinto algo mareados, al parecer habían bebido más de la cuenta y eso podría ser un gran problema…

—Creo que bebimos mucho Misty ja,ja,ja…

—Creo que sí ja,ja,ja

—Me siento tan feliz, vamos a poder estar juntos al fin Misty; como siempre debió de haber sido

—Sí

Después de un largo camino, los chicos llegaron al gimnasio tenía pensado dejarla en las afueras del gimnasio, pero Misty tenía otros planes y lo hizo pasar.Y una vez adentro algo ocurrió, se podía sentir en el ambiente descargas químicas. Misty tomó la iniciativa y se acercó lentamente a Ash buscando sus labios, sus respiraciones chocaban y lo esperado ocurrió.Ella lo estaba besando debido a la alta segregación de dopamina. Ash impactado correspondió lentamente al gesto de la chica. Ellos mantenían sus ojos cerrados. Era un beso tímido y calmado, sin embargo, pronto se transformó en un beso sediento de pasión y se separaron para tomar aire, pero esta vez fue Ash quien tomó la chica mientras seguía siendo besada por Ash lo dirigió a su habitación. Entraron y Ash la tumbó en la cama. Seguían besándose con vehemencia y de vez en cuando se separaban para tomar aire.

—¿Estas segura que quieres que esto pase?

—Sí, Ash

En la mañana, Misty se despertó primero y vio a su amante durmiendo plácidamente. Le dio tanta ternura, estaba a punto de acariciar la mejilla de él, pero no quería despertarlo así que se dio una ducha rápida. Ella sabía lo que habían hecho y se avergonzaba cada vez que lo recordaba, pero sentirse en los brazos de Ash era algo increíble . Se sentía segura y por sobretodo amada. Su amor de infancia le había demostrado que la amaba y era una prueba oficial de su amor. La pelirroja se había terminado de duchar y se puso su ropa, esta consistía en un short mezclilla con una polera básica blanca musculosa.

Cuando salió de la ducha, Ash la saludó y ella a él.

—¿Lo de anoche fue real o fue un sueño? —preguntó adulándola algo avergonzado.

—Fue real—Respondió Misty con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro.

—Oye , ¿a donde vas?

—A terminar con Gary, me siento muy culpable—posó sus manos sobre sus ojos—en la cocina puedes desayunar Ash

—Esta bien.

—Adiós…

—Nos vemos

Y la chica desayunó y salió para enfrentar a su novio, no iba a ser fácil contarle lo sucedido o talvez lo mejor era no contarle…lo iba a pensar. Sacó su celular y lo llamó.Tenía que tener precaución si a Gary se le ocurría ir al gimnasio iba a quedar la embarrada. Así que lo llamó y le dijo que se encontraran en el parque de ciudad celeste, que era muy central además.

Misty y Gary se encontraban paseando por el parque de ciudad Celeste, ella estaba decidida a hablar de ese tema . No iba a permitir estar con ambos, aunque podría su conciencia la mataría lentamente hasta que confesara toda la verdad.

—Gary, tenemos que hablar

'_oh no'_pensó Gary, él presentía lo que venía.

—Misty yo…—no sabía que decir.

—Gary desde que llegó a Ash yo siento…

—¡No, No, No! —gritó el chico de pelo parado podía aceptarlo, era una realidad terrible, su relación se había arruinado.

—Gary yo lo siento…

—Pero Misty, yo te amo…enserio—presumió el investigador con las palabras en la boca.

—lo sé, pero…—dijo dolida la pelirroja.

—te amo más que el idiota que te dejó abandonada por años—expresó entristecido Gary, ya que él ya sabía como iba a terminar la conversación.

—Gary yo…

—Déjame probarlo—secundó el chico intentando acercársele a la chica, pero esta rechazó el acto…alejándose de él. —Te amo

—Ya lo sé—respondió un tanto enojada, ya sabía que la amaba no tenía que decírselo tantas veces.

—Pero te amo y mucho, no sabes cuanto.

—¡Pero yo no te amo!—gritó Misty más que exasperada al pobre chico que sólo tenía los ojos llorosos—y quiero terminar esta relación—expresó más calmada.

Miró hacia el suelo, ofendido, insultado y dijo:

—Ese Ash me las va a pagar—y salió corriendo a buscarlo.

—¡No Gary, espera! —le gritó de lejos, no obstante, no había caso definitivamente.

Gary trotaba hacia el centro pokemon para golpear a Ash, era lo único que tenía en mente, estaba exacerbado . Finalmente lo encontró, hablando animadamente con Tracey.

—Ash—dijo Gary irritado.

—Ah, hola Gary. —respondió neutro Ash.

—Le lavaste el cerebro a Misty ¿o qué? —preguntó el investigador colérico. Ash al recordar la noche que había pasado con ella, sonrió de lado . Gary notó ese gesto como sospechoso, ya que no era cualquier sonrisa, era una lasciva y estaba presintiendo algo.

—Y tú, ¿Porqué sonries así? ¿Eh?,te golpearé.

—Hazlo, golpéame, total tu novia ya fue mía.

Gary estaba irrascible, no podía más.Sólo pudo golpear a Ash en el rostro proporcionándole un feo golpe en la boca, el labio de Ash sangró. —aun puedo recordar cuando pedía más y más—prosiguió Ash provocándolo.

—Argh, cállate, ya verás—contestó furioso propinándole un golpe en el estómago del amante de Misty. Ash esta vez se defendió y con un golpe en la quijada lo tiró en el suelo y siguió golpeándolo, Gary encolerizado se defendió dando vuelta la situación tenía tanta rabía, pero tanta rabia, él se había acostado con su Misty, con su sagrada y bendita Misty.Y eso era algo que no podía aceptar, no señor no lo haría .No era justo, cada vez que quería intimar, ella le decía que no estaba preparada . Tracey que no sabía que hacer intentó intervenir, pero Gary le propinó un golpe en el estómago y quedó en el suelo, le había dolido mucho.

—Pikachu, impactrueno—ordenó una pelirroja.

—Pi…ka…chu—dijo el pokemon obedeciendo a Misty.

—Aaaaa—Ambos chicos gritaron y se podía ver claramente que se habían golpeado, ya que estaban heridos, ambos se pararon

—Pero ¡¿qué creen que están haciendo?! —exclamó la chica.

—Están peleando por tu amor—interrumpió Tracey, que estaba expectante a lo que podía suceder.

—¡No te creo, bueno dejen de actuar como idiotas a ambos los aprecio!—puntualizó Misty tratando de decir algo neutro para calmar a los chicos que se morían por ella.

—Pero a mi más—declaró Ash con mirada pícara.

—¡Cállate!

—Sólo estás celoso, porque sabes que ella esta enamorada de mi.

—Pero hubo un tiempo en que lo estuvo de mí, ¿cierto Misty?

Misty sabía que todo iba a terminar mal, pero ¿qué debía decir? Si le decía que sí le daría la razón a Gary, pero quedaría como mentirosa ante los ojos de Ash, de su Ash y eso no podía permitirlo, sin embargo, le daba lástima Gary la amaba con devoción y ella no podía regresarle sus sentimientos, lo pensó bien y dijo:

—bueee…bueeno…mmmm…es difícil decirlo

—¿Cierto?…

—No…

—¿Qué?, pero Misty…entonces ¿porque aceptaste ser mi novia?…

—Ja, siempre supe que Misty nunca te amó, Gary…—interrumpió Ash.

—Porque…porque…necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara a superar la partida de…—replicó afligida, en sólo recordar su dramática despedida le brillaban los era su punto debil y todos lo sabían.

—sí, sí, sí de tu amado Ash, ya lo sé, ya lo sé—respondió un resignado Gary, guardaría las lágrimas para después.

Ash se dirigió hacia Misty para abrazarla. La quería y mucho. Ella correspondió al gesto y escuchó que Gary decía "_No me quedaré para ver esto_", mientras se iba.

—Estaba llorando—afirmó Tracey.

—Pobrecito, algunos ganan otros pierden—aseguró el entrenador. Sintiendo verdadera pena por su ex rival, pero no había nada que se podía hacer . En cuestión de sentimientos mandaba el corazón y sólo el corazón…nadie más. La voluntad no participaba . Ya que, uno no escogía de quien enamorarse.Sólo pasaba y ya. Ya no había vuelta atrás uno se sentía perdido en muchos sentimientos como el cariño, el amor, la dulzura, la ternura y a veces el amor podía ser idealizado o platónico ; pero era amor al fin y al cabo. Era sentimiento complicado y digno de admirar en donde se lloraba de pena o de alegría. Eran las dos caras de la moneda.

—Tienes razón Ash, ven vamos a curar tus heridas—acotó una Misty tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hacia una de las habitaciones para curar las heridas del muchacho.

—Esta bien, vamos

—Pika pi

—Y tú …¿pikachu te escapaste?

—pika—afirmó el pokemon

** Fin**


End file.
